An inverted pendulum vehicle can travel freely with a small foot print, and is therefore suitable to be used in environments where pedestrians may be present. See JP2014-234036A, for example. It is therefore desirable for such an inverted pendulum vehicle to be provided with indicators for indicating the traveling direction and other states of the vehicle to the pedestrians in the vicinity of the vehicle. JP2005-335570A discloses an inverted pendulum vehicle provided with indicator lamps indicating the traveling directions and turning directions of the vehicle.
Because an inverted pendulum vehicle typically has a small height, a headlamp or a rear lamp is not highly visible to a pedestrian standing adjacent to the vehicle. Also, the light emitted from the vehicle may be obstructed by a pedestrian standing in the line of sight of the viewer. If an indicator lamp having a low intensity is used, the light from the lamp may not be visible to pedestrians. If an indicator lamp having a high intensity is used, the light from the lamp may annoy pedestrians.